Being With You
by Skywalker in TARDIS
Summary: What exactly do Donald and Lilly do on their dates? [DonaldxLilly]
1. The Date Which Started It All

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all for fun. :)**_

**I planned on posting this sooner but family and school got in the way. Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter. This can be seen as an intro for the future chapters. I hope you enjoy reading. This story will contain 5 chapters of DonaldxLilly dates.**

* * *

Donald didn't know how it happened, but he finally had a date with Lilly. After 2 failed attempts, he actually did it. He was never the shy type, especially around women. The way Lilly made him nervous surprised him. He knew he had to have her, or at the very least take her out on a date. His wish came true. In 30 minutes, he'd go to Lilly's dormitory and pick her up. He hoped he could give Lilly the best first date she'd ever had.

* * *

Lilly was nervous about her date with Donald tonight. She had a thing for him ever since their 'moment' in the bus. She didn't want to mess things up nor did she want to scare him away. Ever since she could remember, she had that effect on most guys. With a deep sigh, she examined herself in the mirror. She decided to wear leggings and a black shirt with a decapitated teddy bear on it. She tied her hair in a messy bun. Fat Amy offered to fix Lilly's hair but they didn't have enough time for the 'Orthodox Jew'. Lilly prayed her outfit was first date appropriate. When she someone knock, she wore the first pair of shoes she saw, an old pair of Chuck Taylors. She ran towards the door and tripped in the process.

Donald heard a loud 'thud'. He quickly opened the door and saw his date lying on the floor. It looked like she hit her head on the floor since she kept rubbing the back of her head. He knelt down and helped her stand. "Are you ok, Lilly?" he asked. Lilly looked at his face and saw utter concern for her.

"I forgot to tie my shoelaces." she said. She looked at her untied laces and felt herself blush. Donald smiled at how adorable Lilly looked when she's flustered. He bent over and tied her show laces.

"There, all done." Donald said with a smile. He extended his hand and waited for her to hold it. "Shall we?"

* * *

Donald and Lilly walked around the field. Lilly didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. Donald was holding her hand and everything just felt right. He stopped walking which prompted Lilly to snap out of her thoughts. A picnic blanket was sprawled on the floor. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket. She had no idea what was inside it, but judging from its aroma, it was something delicious. Unicycle's head popped out from the side of the tree. Donald handed him a Mars bar and said thanks for watching over their picnic spot. Donald opened the picnic basket and brought out chips, sushi, rice, bread, jam, bottles of soda, water, paper cups, cheese, pasta and chocolate. Donald prepared so much food, there was hardly any space left to sit.

Donald sat on the only space left and looked at Lilly sheepishly. "I may or may not have overdone things."

Lilly walked over to Donald and sat on his lap. He was surprised but he happily wrapped his arms around her waist. Lilly kissed his cheek and said, "Never such a thing as too much food. Can I have the wasabi and chips please?"

Donald smiled and handed her what she had asked for. She opened a bag of salted chips and smelled it. She scrunched up her nose and opened another bag of chips. Barbeque flavor seemed to have earned her approval. She dipped it in the wasabi and ate it. She then did the same to another chip and fed it to Donald.

Donald laughed and took a huge bite. He hoped this was the start of more dates to come.

* * *

**I'll update soon. I promise. I have another LillyxDonald oneshot planned. I'll start writing that one very soon. I'm open to story/chapter. Send them to me via PM or on tumblr (homepage link). Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story and my previous ones. Thank you for all the comments and favorites on my other one as well. :D**


	2. The Date You Became Mine

**Hi. I apologize for the delay. I found out I passed my college application test and I've just been busy. This update is short. I'll try to write longer ones next time. Leave prompts if you like. :D**

* * *

An hour into their first date, Donald knew she wanted Lilly as a girlfriend. He was just so comfortable around her. She was very easy to talk to and she made him happy. Donald knew it wasn't a 'homie' kind of comfortable, it was something much deeper. His heart beat a little faster when she'd look at him. His smile was 10 times brighter when he heard her laugh. Holding her in his arms just felt right and he wanted to do it sooner. 2 weeks and a couple of dates later, Donald decided he had to ask Lilly if she wanted to make things official between them. When it comes to big questions like these, he knew timing was crucial. He planned this whole date from start to finish. Donald hoped that by the end of the night, Lilly Onakuramara would happily call him hers.

* * *

Donald knocked on the door three times before opening it. He saw Lilly splayed on the hardwood floor of her dormitory room. Donald smiled and lay down on the empty space beside her. He grabbed Lilly's hand and looked into her eyes. "Hi." he whispered.

Lilly smiled and squeezed his hand. Lilly moved closer to Donald and rest her head on his arm. For 3 minutes, they just held each other in silence. Donald was not used to feeling this content. Holding Lilly made him feel things he was not accustomed to. Truthfully, it scared the hell out of him. He couldn't do anything about those feelings now. He has fallen for her hard.

"Ready to go?" Donald asked.

Lilly groaned in disapproval. "Can't this just be our date? A contest to see who gets sick of cuddling the fastest?"

"We'll do that some other time. Come on, Lilly… I've got a surprise for you." Donald said in a sing-song way.

Lilly got up instantly and grabbed her coat. She dashed for the door and waited for Donald to do the same.

* * *

Donald instructed Lilly to wear a blindfold. She kept pestering him on where they were going but he didn't say anything. After leaving Lilly's dormitory building, they walked ten steps and went up 2 stairs.

Donald removed the blindfold and Lilly saw a purple box in the middle of the empty hallway. She walked towards the box and opened it. Inside the box, there were two masks. Both were masks of Guy Faukes; one was crudely made while the other one came in a boxed set with V for Vendetta comics. Donald scratched his head in abashment. "Yeah, I sorta tried to make one using papier-mâché." Lilly wore the mask created by Donald. "How do I look?" she asked.

Lilly could not see anything since Donald placed the holes for eyes a little too close to the chin area. She regained her vision when Donald removed the mask. He stroked her cheek with one hand. "You're always beautiful."

Before Lilly had a chance to speak, Donald interrupted her. "I don't know if I'll ever get the courage to do this again so… Here it goes. I really like you. I mean really really like you. and I really _really _want us to be _us._ If you'd like. It's all up to you." Donald said it in such a rush. He mentally cursed himself for sounding so unintelligible. Lilly barely understood him but what she did know was he wanted them to be exclusively dating.

Lilly stared at his lips. They were thin but looked incredibly kissable. She'd be able to kiss him whenever she wanted to. She closed the gap between them and finally kissed him the way she always wanted to. Lilly bit Donald's lower lip, causing him to moan. "Mine.", Lilly said possessively.

* * *

**So, that's all folks. Til next chapter. :) Thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
